


Cherry and the Great Mouse Detective

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an RP in mid March. Cherry and Katie visit the fair and get their fortune told, however, it leads to an adventure in 1800's London and must help a little girl named Olivia Flaversham be reunited with her kidnapped father from the evil Professor Ratigan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I never been to a fair that wasn't in my hometown..." Cherry smiled to Katie, they were going to have a good time tonight with fun, games, and rides. "Do you guys have cotton candy and giant teddy bears?"

"Yeah, of course we do, Nee-Bear... You think we're uncivilized?" Katie says, joking at the question.

Cherry chuckled as they walked along the fairground as she played with the band around her wrist. "I usually go on the ferris wheel first, but if you have somewhere specific you want to go, we can..."

"Can we go and check out Madame Serim's fortune-telling booth?" Katie asks, grinning.

Cherry looked over, shrugging. "Why not?" she smiled a bit. "I saw a psychic once at Ripley's Believe it or Not... She was an animatronic named Zelda."

Katie giggled at the thought of animatronics. She then led Cherry off into the gypsy's tent.

Madame Serim sat at her crystal ball. Cherry and Katie walked in.

"Um, hello?" Cherry called quietly. "Madame Serim?"

"Come in, dears, come sit there." Madame Serim says, pointing to the two seats.

Katie sat in one, smiling. Cherry nodded and took a seat in the other, crossing her legs slightly to get herself comfortable.

"You came here looking for fun... Many adventures you have had... Many more to come." Madame Serim says.

Katie blinked. Her eyes widened behind her glasses.

Cherry blinked, the fun part was obvious since they were at the fair. "Yes..." she whispered.

Madame Serim grinned coyly. "An adventure will be coming, sooner than you think... Katie and Cherry." she says.

Katie leaned in. "Really?" She asks.

"L-Like what?" Cherry asked. "W-W-Where? When?"

Madame Serim looked at them. "You want to know, even if you would lose something?" She asks, coyly.

Katie bit her lip, but nodded.

Cherry looked concerned about that. "Yes, do tell us, ma'am..." She gave in, though nervous about what they would lose in order to find out.

"Now~" Madam Serim grinned and blew some powder into their faces.

Katie closed her eyes, gasping as it felt like they were being surrounded whirlwinds and everything went dark. The next she heard was a voice of a child.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a new lady here!" The child gasps.

"A new lady?" a male voice with a slight Scottish accent was heard. Footsteps were heard coming closer as his voice sounded close like the child's. "Oh, Miss... Ye must have had a bad fall... Are ye okay?" 

Katie opened her eyes slowly, blinking. "Ow..." she whimpers.

The child, a little girl mouse, looked up at her father. "We have to help her, Daddy!" She gasps.

The man mouse did his best to carry Katie. "We should get her into a bed... She probably had a nasty fall."

Katie looked at the male mouse. He looked familiar. "Hiram Flaversham?" She asks, confused.

"Do you know her, Daddy?" Olivia asks.

Hiram looked down. "She doesn't look very familiar... Have we met?" He asked, a ltitle confused himself.

Katie realized her blunder. "Oh, my friend brought a toy from you for her son... She told me about you." she explains, wringing her paws.... wait... Paws?! She gasped as she saw her hands were now paws.

"Are ye alright, ma'am?" Hiram looked concerned with Katie's over reaction about having paws. 

"Oh, y-yes, I-I thought I lost my bracelet." she says, showing the said bracelet. She was in a Victorian dress and corset too.

Olivia smiled softly. "Daddy, she can share my bed with me!" Olivia chirps.

Hiram looked down to his daughter with a smile. "Only if it's okay with Miss...." He drew it out, in order to learn the girl's name.

"Day... Katie Day." Katie smiles softly.

Olivia smiled happily.

"Lovely name, well ye know my name," Hiram smiled. "Do ye know of my daughter, Olivia?" He asked, putting his paw down on his daughter's shoulder with an everlasting friendly smile.

Katie held out a paw. Olivia forewent the paw and gently hugged Katie.

Hiram blinked, but he smiled fondly. "Well, that's a good sign... Do ye like mouselings, Miss Day?"

"Aye." Katie agrees with a smile, not able to help her Scottish side coming back out.

"Ye came at a good time too," Hiram smiled. "Olivia's birthday is comin' up."

"Aww how old will you be, wee one?" Katie asks Olivia.

"I'll be five-years-old." Olivia smiled.

Hiram smiled proudly. "I just know this will be a Happy Birthday... Ye have a guest to come too, Livie." 

Katie smiled happily. Olivia grinned happily, climbing onto Katie's lap.

Hiram smiled. "Would you mind watching her for a moment? I have to finish Olivia's present." He asked, knowing how tempted Olivia would be to take a peek, but maybe Katie would keep her busy.

Katie nodded and hugged Olivia gently. Olivia giggled and hugged her back happily. Hiram smiled, he went to his private office, due to being a toy maker, he was going to make Olivia very special birthday present. He was sure he hadn't seen Katie before, but he just went to work. Katie played with Olivia and told her a story.

Soon Olivia was asleep, her tail curled around her, and her paws clung to Katie's skirt tightly as she was curled up on her lap. Hiram took a little longer than he anticipated, but at least it was done and ready for tomorrow. He then quietly went to check on his daughter and guest, smiling as he saw Olivia was peacefully asleep. Katie was asleep sitting up. Her paw was resting gently on the girl's side to keep her from falling, her glasses almost falling off her nose.

Hiram smiled fondly, he kept Olivia's present hidden and decided to let his daughter and guest sleep. He sighed as he went to his room to get some sleep of his own and looked to a portrait of a mouse woman who looked very beautiful and a lot like an older version of Olivia. "Hyacinth, I really wish you could be here... But our little girl is growing up... I miss you... Good night..." he smiled sadly to the picture, stroking it gently, wanting to embrace the mouse woman in it, but she was gone now, he then went to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Cherry could hear a male's voice asking if she was okay.

Cherry coughed a little and looked around. "Huh? Where am I...?"

The male turned out to be a rather portly looking gentleman. He was checking her pulse and looked at her, offering a soothing smile.

Cherry rubbed her eyes and her glasses looked a little dirty, she didn't fully see he was a mouse yet. "What happened...?"

"I don't know, ma'am... You just suddenly stumbled out and collapsed." the male mouse says.

"Oh, gosh... I must've had one of my fainting spells..." Cherry removed her glasses to clean them a little and put them back onto her face. "Look, I--" She then realized she was talking to what she thought was a 'giant mouse' because he was her size. "Whoa..." she whispered, not wanting to offend him for calling him a giant mouse.

The male tilted his head. "Oh my, please forgive me... David Dawson, field doctor at your service." Dawson introduces.

Cherry blinked. "Well... Nice to meet you..." She still felt odd as she felt something tingling and saw she had a tail. "What the!? How long has that been there!?" She just realized she was a rodent and no longer a human.

Dawson frowned softly and checked over her, testing her pupils as he checked for concussion.

Cherry rubbed her head. "I must've passed out worse than I thought..." she chuckled nervously. "What day is it?"

Dawson gave her the date. She was in Victorian times. 

Cherry's eyes widened. "1897!?" It was then she realized she was dressed prim and proper, due to the Victorian Era. At least her dress wasn't pink and fluffy, but black with hints of blue, her favorite colors.

Dawson nodded. "Come on, dear." he says, gently helping her up.

Cherry was still overwhelmed, but she followed Dawson, she guessed she would have to go with this. Dawson helped her into a hammock.

Cherry got comfortable, rubbing her head. "You don't have to do this... I must find my 'sister', Katie..."

"Where did you last see her?" Dawson asks.

Cherry wasn't sure what to tell him, but she sighed. "This is gonna sound crazy... But we went to see this psychic woman... We were together and then... I don't know... I just woke up without her in the middle of nowhere."

Dawson looked at her a moment, trying to process that.

"I know, it sounds weird... But it's true..." Cherry sighed, not sure what else she could say.

Dawson merely patted her shoulder. "Get some rest, dear, we finish the journey to London tomorrow." he says.

Cherry blinked. "I guess it is a little late..."

Dawson left her to make herself comfortable. Cherry flopped back. Was this some kind of strange dream? When she was ready for bed, she got comfortable in the hammock the best she could and decided to get some sleep. Dawson went back to his own hammock. Cherry found the hammock more comfortable than she thought she would and started to fall asleep. "G'night..." she murmured before officially falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got special guests in this chapter!

The next morning Katie awoke to see Olivia sitting there, staring at her. "Mornin' sunshine." she smiles.

Olivia smiled. "Hello, Miss Day." she grins.

Hiram went to get breakfast together before opening up the Toy Store for incoming mouse children or parents wanting to give something for their little ones. Katie got up, stretched and used a bit of the water to wash her face, hands and behind her ears. Olivia picked out a cute little dress and asked for Katie's help a little. 

Of course, being mice, Hiram made a cheese based breakfast, he hoped Katie wouldn't mind. Katie came down, led by Olivia. She smiled at the cheese platter. Olivia giggled happily and pulled Katie to the table.

"This may not be the home-cooking you're used to, Miss Day, but I hope you enjoy it." Hiram told their guest as he got a plate for Olivia.

"Aye it's grand, thank you, Mr. Flaversham." Katie smiled.

Olivia got Katie a seat, then sat in her own.

Hiram served up breakfast, he then took a seat with them and happily ate with them. "Happy Birthday, Livie." he smiled to his daughter.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Miss Olivia." Katie smiled.

Olivia looked happy. "Thank you Daddy, thank you, Miss Katie." she says.

Hiram smiled. "Yer growin' up fast, Livie... Five-years-old, soon ye'll be old and wrinkly like me." He told her, though playfully and teasing about his own age. 

Katie hid a giggle, but smiled. "We don't get old and wrinkly, sir, we get wisdom," she replies, only joining in the joke. "Right, Miss Olivia?" She asks.

Olivia wasn't being rude as she joked too. "She's right, Daddy," she giggles. She then couldn't help, but add. "But you're not old and wrinkly anyway, Daddy." she smiles.

Hiram chuckled. "I always heard 'women are wiser'."

Katie smiled softly. Olivia giggled and looked happy. Hiram finished his breakfast and waited for the 'ladies' to finish. He smiled at them and felt like this was just the perfect day so far. Katie finished hers, looking relaxed. Olivia finished. She knew Katie wasn't really her mother, but it felt like they were a proper family.

"I hope that tickled yer tummies." Hiram chuckled as he cleared their plates happily.

Katie nodded "Aye, thanks." she smiles.

Olivia helped by taking her own plate. Hiram smiled down to Olivia as he went to clean up the dishes. Katie tidied the table a little. Olivia smiled back. Hiram hummed, he decided to close the story a little early today because of his daughter's birthday, he was also thinking of maybe making Katie into an assistant for when he would sell to families on business days. Katie hummed a gentle song as she tidied. Olivia tugged on Hiram's trouser leg.

Hiram hummed, then looked down to his daughter. "Oh, hello, deah." 

Olivia looked at Hiram. "I don't think Miss Katie has a home around... Can she work here, Daddy?" She asks.

Hiram thought for a moment. "Well... I don't have a problem with it, and it'd be nice to have another helpin' paw around here..." he smiled, agreeing with her to have Katie work with him. "Only if it's alright with her."

"I'll go ask her, Daddy." Olivia smiles cutely.

Hiram chuckled. "Go right ahead, sweetie."

Olivia skipped hard and was heard asking Katie.

Katie looked at the girl and smiled. "Aye, I'd like that." she says softly.

Hiram smiled fondly. Olivia squealed happily and hugged the woman. Katie chuckled, hugging her back. She wondered about her 'Nee-bear', but was confident they would find each other.

Dawson woke Cherry by knocking on the door.

Cherry flinched a bit. "Yes?"

"Miss, are you awake?" He asks gently.

"Oh, yes, I'll be out in a minute, Mr. Dawson." Cherry replied.

Dawson was heard standing, waiting. Cherry got her hair neat and made sure her clothes weren't so wrinkled, and she stepped out of the room she was sleeping in. This being a mouse thing would take some getting used to even if she always wanted to be one as a kid, part of a phase she was going through.

Dawson smiled. "Good morning, Miss..." he trails off.

"Cherry," the new mouse girl replied. "Cherry.... Brie...." She thought she might make up a new last name for her mouse identity and thought of her original last name and cheese at once, so Brie.

Dawson took her paw and tried to be gentlemousely by kissing the back of it instead of just shaking it. Cherry blinked, surprised, then remembered where she was and smiled a bit, flattered, she had a small giggle. 

Dawson blushed a tiny bit, but smiled back. "Lovely name." he smiles.

"Thank you." Cherry gave a nod.

"Would you like a spot of breakfast before we get the carriage to London?" Dawson asks, nervously.

"Oh, yes, please, Mr. Dawson." Cherry used her manners the best she could.

Dawson smiled and led her to the dining room.

Cherry followed as she looked all around, this place looked a bit fancy from what she was used to. "Do you travel the world, Mr. Dawson?" She asked as she followed him.

"Wherever her majesty's army takes me." Dawson nods.

Cherry looked puzzled, there was even a Mouse Queen? "Oh?" she asked, interested.

"Well, where it took me, I'm retiring now... but yes, I was a part of Queen Mousetoria's army." Dawson explains.

"What did you do?" Cherry looked over to him.

"I'm a doctor, mostly of surgery though." Dawson smiles.

"Wow," Cherry sounded impressed. "I guess you've saved lives, huh?"

Dawson looked shy. "I-I guess." he says, humbly.

Cherry smiled, she then grew eager about eating once her stomach growled lowly. "Oh, excuse me..." she chuckled a little nervously.

Dawson chuckled and they had some cheese crumpets.

Cherry had never heard of cheese crumpets, but they were so lovely and amazingly delicious. "These are awesome." she praised.

Dawson smiled.

Cherry finished, but she had to sit a moment and allow her food to digest. "Thank you so much, sir." She was still worried about Katie and wished she could contact her 'Katie Kat' somehow, but couldn't.

Dawson smiled gently, then looked soft. Cherry finished some of the drink she was given to let her food settle as she sat with Dawson. Dawson sipped on his tea.

"So, you have a carriage?" Cherry asked, she had to wonder what would pull it since they were mice and wouldn't be able to ride with horses.

"No, we'll have to catch a human one." Dawson says.

"Oh." Cherry felt silly then, that must have been common sense for a mouse.

Dawson chuckled. Cherry smiled, she continued to sit and talk with him until they would need to go.

Cherry finished off her drink. "Is it time to go then?"

"Just enough time to grab something to read." Dawson smiled.

"I'll get the plates." Cherry offered.

"Oh, you don't have to, dear." Dawson says.

"I insist." Cherry replied with a smile.

Dawson shook his head, though he personally didn't like it, they were in a public place though and the servants would need to do it. Cherry blinked, not realizing there were servants about, so she offered to save him the trouble. Dawson looked with a small smile to her though. 

Cherry shrugged with a smile. "I suppose I'll wait for you then?"

"Come with me, we'll get you something too." he says.

"Oh, alright." Cherry smiled, then stood up from the table again, going with Dawson.

Dawson led her out. Cherry followed, even if it wasn't much of a day, it still looked very dark and foggy out, much to her liking. Dawson smiled.

'I could get used to this...' Cherry thought to herself.

Dawson got a newspaper and let her look for a book. Cherry looked at the book, very curious of it, she then opened it and started to read, though she would rather read it on her cell phone, she grew to love books again once she read this one. Dawson got it for her. Cherry adjusted her glasses so she could read the book by the little light she had. Dawson read his paper.

Cherry started to read the book, she again would rather read it on her phone, but in the late 19th century, she couldn't, but she grew interested in the book the more times she turned the page and felt gripped. Dawson smiled, almost fatherly. Cherry smiled too, she just hoped Katie was alright wherever she was.

After a bit of dishes, Hiram opened up the Toy Store for incoming mouse families. There came a rather big family, there was a mother, a father, and their three children, an older girl, a middle son, and a baby daughter. Olivia brought Katie over to help with them. Katie tried to help the best she could.

Hiram smiled. "I know this may be a bit hard at first for ye, tryin' new things can be a challenge, but I'm sure ye'll do fine, Miss Day."

The mouse boy with his family looked anxious to get into the store, but his mother tried to keep him patient. Katie nodded, smiling.

"I wish ye luck though." Hiram promised, then he opened the door.

The mouse boy rushed in as soon as the door was open.

"Fievel, please, no running inside!" his mother scolded. 

Katie smiled fondly. Olivia looked at Fievel. Fievel laughed, but then stopped as he saw Olivia, he looked slightly drawn to her. Olivia smiled and waved.

Fievel blushed a little. "Um, hello..."

Olivia smiled. "Hello, my name's Olivia Flaversham." she says.

Fievel smiled. "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz."

Olivia smiled.

"Can I interest ye in anything special?" Hiram asked the Mousekewitz family.

"Vell, I think it vould be good if Yasha had a doll to play vith as she is growing," the father replied, gesturing down to his youngest child who looked like she was old enough to walk and talk now. "Tanya is getting too old for toys, but sadly, ve don't have any of her old toys to give to Yasha anymore..." 

Katie looked at the young mouseling, then quickly around the store. She grinned and went off. She picked out a rag doll, something safe but durable. "How about this one?" She asks.

The girl's parents looked down. Yasha came a little closer, she wanted to reach and touch the doll with a small smile. She seemed to have loved it already. Katie allowed the girl to gently touch it, to see. Yasha stumbled a little, but fell gently on the floor to hold the doll, she hugged it instantly.

"Girls and their dolls." the father smiled.

"Girls alvays love their dolls." the mother added.

Hiram smiled, plus that was good assisting of Katie. Yasha giggled as she hugged her new doll.

"How much?" the father asked.

"Just two pieces of silver." Hiram told the other male mouse gently.

Mama and Papa Mousekewitz paid for the doll as Yasha giggled and hug it.

Tanya looked like she had a million other places she would rather be right now.

Katie looked at Tanya and smiled. "How old are you?" She asks, smiling.

"I'll be 12 in a month or so," Tanya looked to her. "Next year though, I'll be an adult. Mama and Papa said so."

"Oh, yes... a big girl... I bet you would like a big girl gift, huh?" She asks, glad this was the only family in right now.

"Big girl gift?" Tanya looked curious.

Katie secretly slipped her bracelet off. She then made as if she pulled it out of a pocket. She showed the girl.

Tanya looked to the bracelet, her eyes glowed. "Oh... This is very lovely!"

Katie put it on the girl's wrist, smiling.

Tanya smiled. "Oh, Mama, Papa, could I have it?"

Mrs. Mousekewitz looked. "That doesn't belong to you, Tanya...." she said, nearly firmly.

Katie looked at them. "My gift to her." she smiles softly. She showed her wrist gently.

"Oh... Okay." Mrs. Mousekewitz softened a bit.

Tanya giggled. 

"Ve better get going, I start work soon, thank you so much for the doll, Mr. Flaversham and...." Mr. Mousekewitz turned to the new mouse woman.

"Day," Hiram answered for his new assistant.

"Miss Day," Mr. Mousekewitz smiled. "Sorry to rush off like this."

Mrs. Mousekewitz picked up her youngest child and the new rag doll.

Fievel seemed to really like Olivia. "You talk different... Where are you from? My family's Russian."

"Scotland." Olivia smiled.

"I never been there, what's it like?" Fievel asked, very interested, he knew what it was like to travel the world, even if he had never been to Scotland himself.

"We're here, silly." Olivia giggles.

Fievel felt sheepish around Olivia now and was sad that they had to leave now. Katie smiled and waved gently.

Olivia looked sad too, but smiled. "Come and visit~" she chirps.

"I-I promise, I will..." Fievel waved to Olivia, then quickly caught up with his family.

"Thank ye, come again!" Hiram called as the Mousekewitz family left, he then smiled. "Good job, Miss Day... Ye handled that one really well!"

Katie smiled at Hiram. "Well, I couldnae let the wee lady away with nothing for her becomin' an adult soon." she says.

Olivia smiled.

"Aye..." Hiram nodded, he was then wondering what it would be like once Olivia would get to be that age. Would they still have a good bond between the two of them since the disappearance of Olivia's mother? Would she resent him? He had to wonder, but enjoyed his little girl while he could.

More mouse families came into the Toy Store as it was getting close to the early closing time Hiram told the last customer, he wanted to spend a nice chunk of the rest of the day with his birthday girl. Katie helped and also kept Olivia entertained. Olivia adored Katie.

"Olivia~" Hiram called gently as he closed the shop for the night. "I would like to see ye in my workshop when yer ready." He then went to the back room, he was going to give Olivia her surprise.

Olivia took Katie's hand and led her through. Katie smiled and went with the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a small rocking horse on the table as Hiram went to get the surprise. He then came, with his hands behind his back. "I haven't given ye yer present yet," he smiled to his daughter. "Are ye ready?" 

"This has been the best birthday ever!" Olivia had said. She then looked at her father with wide eyes. "You got me a present?!" She asks happily.

Katie smiled, she loved this bit, but was worried what would happen after.

"Close yer eyes," Hiram told his daughter. "No peekin~"

Olivia giggled, closing her eyes. Katie smiled, helping cover the girl's eyes.

Hiram came closer and gently put a pink package on the table in front of Olivia. "Open them." he told her gently with a smile, this wasn't just an ordinary pink package.

Katie uncovered the girl's eyes. Olivia looked at it and gasped. The package opened up to reveal a pink rose bud with a knob on it. Katie saw the key and wound it up for the girl. Olivia gasped as it turned out to be a dancing doll.

Hiram smiled, he hoped she liked it. However, there was someone evil outside the Toy Store, stalking the Flaversham family during little Olivia's birthday. A crash was heard. Katie held Olivia. Olivia looked scared.

"Stay in here and don't come out," Hiram told his frightened daughter. "Katie, keep her safe." He got Olivia and Katie into the closet and shut the door, hopefully this would be all over soon.

Katie nodded. Olivia tried to get out. The evil person struggled with Hiram. Hiram was trying to fight against this stranger, but found he wasn't able to. There was paint everywhere with disorganized toys, and soon enough, Hiram was taken away from the toy store. He had fought against an evil bat, but the bat had won and taken him. Katie helped the girl once it was quiet.

"Daddy? Daddy?! Daddy, where are you?!" Olivia calls out.

Cherry kept reading her book until the carriage would stop for her and Dawson. Dawson was reading a new newspaper. Olivia was crying in a shoe. Katie was hugging the young mouse. The carriage finally stopped. Cherry noticed this, she quickly looked down to her book, memorizing the page number and chapter she was on, then closed it. Dawson climbed off, helping Cherry off and opened his umbrella. Olivia had made Katie borrow one of her mother's dresses and coats, to keep her warmer. Katie hugged the little mouse, keeping her warm.

Cherry gently took his paw to get safely down. She looked around as she could've sworn she heard something. "I hear crying..."

Dawson nodded and followed the sound. Cherry and Dawson went along. When they came closer, they found Katie holding the poor mouse girl Olivia for the loss of her father. 

"Oh, my..." Cherry looked very worried for the poor girl. She didn't recognize Katie yet.

Katie rocked the girl. Olivia cried softly.

Dawson looked at them. "Are you alright?" He asks.

Katie looked over. "D-Do you kn-know a Basil o-of Baker street?" She asks, sniffing from a bit of cold.

Olivia held out the newspaper clipping. 

Cherry didn't think that name sounded familiar, but Baker Street did. "But, where are your parents?" she asked the poor girl in distress.

Dawson looked.

"M-My father's missing... Th-That's why we need to find Basil~" Olivia manages, then starts to cry again.

Katie hugged and rocked the young mouse.

"H-Hey now, it's okay..." Cherry tried to calm them down. "I don't know who Basil is, but I'm sure we'll find him..." She looked back to Dawson. "Do you happen to know where Baker Street is?"

Dawson nodded. "This way." he says.

Olivia clung to Katie. Katie followed, wearily. Cherry went with them to find this Basil of Baker Street. 

The group walked over, there was a tall home above which belonged to the famed human detective, Sherlock Holmes, who was now playing his violin. The mouse group went over to Basil's door though and knocked on the door. Dawson waited. Katie held Olivia's hand.

Cherry looked over before the mouse opened the door. "We haven't been properly introduced... Who are you two?"

Dawson looked.

"Olivia Flaversham and Katie Day." Olivia says.

Katie nodded, sniffing again.

"Katie...?" Cherry sounded surprised.

Katie looked surpised at Cherry.

Cherry blinked. "Katie, it's me..." she whispered to her 'Katie Kat'.


	5. Chapter 5

A mouse woman in blue clothing opened the door. Dawson started to speak to the woman. Olivia went down and led Katie in. The woman was named Mrs. Judson, she was telling Dawson that Basil was very busy.

"Well, you see, it's not me for me it's for the girl and the lady..." Dawson trails off.

Olivia had pulled Katie inside and was looking around from a single spot.

"Oh, my you poor dear!" Mrs. Judson rushed to Olivia, removing her hat and coat with a friendly, nurturing smile. "You must be chilled to the bone... I know just the thing, while I get these dried, let me fetch you a cup of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets." She then left the room, still smiling.

Cherry followed inside as Olivia was in a large chair. Dawson followed inside too. Olivia smiled a little. Katie had apologetically handed Mrs. Judson her coat. She sneezed softly, blushing under her fur.

"Oh, I think you could use some tea too." Mrs. Judson said to Katie as she took the older girl's coat.

Cherry looked around this area, it looked like a fitting detective's office, a smoke pipe, magnifying glass, and books.

"The villain might've slipped this time, but I still have him!" a voice called, but everyone saw no one new.

Dawson looked around, then to the door. Katie squeaked and held Olivia gently. Olivia blinked.

The door opened to reveal a different mouse about light brown furred in a dragon robe, holding a gun in his hands, which startled everyone. "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

"Whoa!" Cherry ducked down to avoid getting shot if this was a mad mouse. "Who do you think you are!?"

The mouse looked to her and the others in the room. "I am Basil of Baker Street."

Dawson looked.

"You're Basil?! Please, me and Katie need help!" Olivia says.

Katie stood, watching amused slightly. This bit was always funny.

"Can't talk right now," Basil ignored the little mouse girl. He randomly took a dart out from his robe and he hit a board that was over his shoulder and he hit the bulls-eye.

"You don't understand," Cherry spoke up too. "This little girl's had some trouble--"

"Hold on!" Basil delayed.

"Man, for a rich guy, he's poor in manners..." Cherry scoffed.

Dawson frowned, trying to get Basil to listen. Olivia tried too. Katie just watched, amused. She wondered if she should offer to help or let it pan out as normal.

Cherry glanced over to Katie. "Enjoying the show?" she asked with a joking smirk. She hadn't seen the movie as much as Katie, so she sometimes forgot certain things that happened before they were involved. 

Katie nodded, smiling amused. Cherry shrugged and watched a little too, this was actually kind of funny. Basil asked Dawson if he could hold onto the gun, but what really got Dawson's attention was that Basil referred to him as a doctor. 

Dawson noticed the gun was pointed to his head and shoved it back to Basil. "I say... How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?" He asks.

"Surgeon to be exact," Basil smirked at him. "Just returned from military duty, am I correct?" 

"Yes... By Jove, how did you know?" He asks.

Katie started to mouth every word about the reasoning. Olivia was still trying to get Basil to listen.

Basil explained how he knew, he may not had been there and just met everyone, but he knew all of that. No wonder he was a top detective. He then looked to Cherry and Katie, having strange senses around them and came toward them. "You two... You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uhh... Well..." Cherry wasn't sure what to say.

Katie shook her head, grinning. Thay was all she would give away. 'Deduce us~' she thinks, teasing.

Olivia watched with Dawson.

Basil came close by the girls. "You girls are from a former life, you were safe in your little homes and ended up here in a place you don't even know... But you were separated..." He concluded.

Cherry blinked. "How do you know so much, Mr. Basil?"

"It's elementary, my dear," Basil replied, he then instantly got his gun ready and started shooting at the pillows, making feathers fly.

"What is going on here!?" Mrs. Judson cried as she came out of the kitchen. "My good pillows!"

Katie hid her face behind her paws, sneezing a couple of times. Olivia had been pulled to safety by Dawson.

"Bless you..." Cherry said to Katie, those were awful sneezes.

Basil was sending Mrs. Judson back into the kitchen after the poor mouse woman was in a frenzy over her pillows. "Now, I know that bullet's somewhere...." he muttered, looking around for it.

Olivia came over, holding it out to Basil. Dawson checked over Katie a little. Katie crossed her arms slightly.

"Thank you, Miss--" Basil thanked her, he may have known a lot about Cherry, Dawson, and Katie, but he actually didn't know the name of the little mouse girl.

"Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham." she says.

Dawson watched. Katie put a paw on Olivia's shoulder gently, he was rude to her.

"Whatever," Basil continued to hush her. He then went to examine the bullet, it seemed very important to him. He sounded very thrilled, but was quickly disappointed. "No, no, no, NOOOOO!!! Drat, another dead-end!" he lowly growled. "I almost had him in my grasp!"

Cherry was wondering who he meant for a moment, but then remembered the iconic villain of this story: Padriac Ratigan. Basil sighed, feeling defeated, he decided to play a little violin. 

"Now will you listen to Olivia?" Cherry asked since Basil wasn't so focused on one little thing right now.

Olivia explained what had happened. Katie stroked the girl's head softly.

"Young lady, this is not the time for this," Basil sighed as he continued to play his precious instrument. "Surely your mother knows where he is."

Cherry actually knew what Olivia was going to say next. "She doesn't have a mother!"

Basil kept playing, but that was enough to actually make him listen to Olivia. "Uh... Well..." he then tried to get tough again. "See here, I have no time for lost fathers!"

Olivia glanced at Cherry. "He wasn't lost he was stolen!" She huffs.

"By someone with a peg leg." Katie says softly.

Basil's eyes widened. "Did you say... Peg leg?" 

"Yeah." Cherry nodded.

"Was it a bat?" Basil sounded very interested now.

"Yes." she replies.

Katie pulled Olivia closer gently, as Basil got a bit intense at this bit.

"You know him?" Cherry then asked.

"Know him?" Basil chuckled. "That bat is known as Fidget happens to be the ploy of the exact villain in my experiment, the horror in my every, waking moment. The nefarious....RATIGAN!" He pointed to a picture of the fat rat man hanging above the fireplace.

Lighting flashed. Katie looked, looking both scared and intrigued.

"He's a genius," Basil continued to those who didn't know Ratigan. "A genius twisted for evil, the Napoleon of crime!"

Katie tried not to sing the song.

"He's that bad?" Cherry asked.

"Worse!" Basil continued in a frenzy. "For years, I've tried to capture him, and I've come close.... So very close.... But each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner in London is safe while Ratigan's at large... Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting as we speak?"

Cherry went with Katie to comfort Olivia, this must have been a little scary for her. Katie stroked Olivia's hair fur. Olivia snuggled up to her, smiling softly at Cherry.

Cherry blinked, then smiled as she looked down to Olivia. "Hello there..."

"We mustn't waste time," Basil told his new comrades. "I'll fetch transportation for us."

Katie smiled. She then looked at Basil. Oh, they were going to meet Toby. Olivia then went to the window and screamed. Fidget screamed too and ran off.

"Oh, honey, did something scare you?" Cherry gently asked Olivia before they went off.

Katie noticed and gasped. "It's him." she says.

Dawson ran with Basil. Fidget managed to escape.

Basil ran. "Quickly, Dawson, we haven't a moment to lose!"

Cherry had Olivia close, she recognized the bat. "It's....Digit? ....No, no, Bridgette...?"

"Fidget." Katie says.

Dawson followed, but merely found the hat.

"That was my next guess." Cherry said.

Basil was with Dawson, Fidget was gone, but there were tracks from the bad bat left behind. He felt he was closer to Ratigan now. Katie nodded. Dawson held out the hat. Basil took everyone back to his place.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, dear..." Mrs. Judson soothed Olivia. She smiled reassuringly to her, but glared at Basil for scaring her and ignoring her lately.

Katie watched Basil. Olivia went to hug Katie.

"The scoundrel's quite gone." Dawson reported.

"Ah, ah, ah," Basil waved a finger. "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer." he told Olivia.

"Flaversham!" Katie and Olivia said together.

"Whatever," Basil shrugged them off again. "Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

"Then you'll get Olivia's father back?" Cherry asked, hopefully.

"Yes." Basil replied calmly, then blinked as he looked down to see Olivia hugged him for saying that, he then tried to get her off. "And quite soon if I'm not mistaken," he continued. "Now, hurry along, Dawson, we must be off to Toby's!"

Olivia was now back in her coat. "Where are we going?" She asks, piling her pockets with cheese crumpets.

Katie put her own coat on and subtly moved the violin off Basil's chair. Dawson looked at Basil. Basil went to an end as Sherlock Holmes and Watson were talking. 

Cherry was impressed that Sherlock Holmes was really there, but she kept on track and followed the fellow mice. Basil was calling for this Toby they were supposed to meet. 

"Who's Toby, Mr. Basil?" Cherry asked. "Is he going to give us a ride?"

"Exactly." Basil grinned to her.

Olivia stood with Dawson and Cherry. She giggled as Katie went ahead, looking excited. Katie was practically bouncing as she went ahead a little with Basil, after making sure Olivia was definitely okay. She was so excited.

"Ah, here is now." Basil grinned.

Everyone looked to see a rather large basset hound show up, of course, since they were mice, he looked like a giant. 

"Ladies and Dawson, Toby, Toby, Ladies and Dawson." Basil introduced the dog to the new mouse women.

Katie giggled and started to hug Toby's nose. Olivia was hiding. Cherry was a little nervous, but she came to the dog. Toby smiled down to Katie, giving her a lick though. Katie rubbed his nose gently, giggling. Toby seemed to naturally like Katie and smiled to her. Katie whispered something to Toby. Telling him to find the darling Olivia. Olivia was under a footstool. Toby raised his large ear for that and he went off to find the girl, his nose to the ground, sniffing about like a vaccum. 

"I'm not sure about riding him..." Cherry sounded scared.

Katie hugged her friend. "Hey, don't worry, I'll help both you and Olivia." she smiles.

Olivia peeked out at Toby.

"Very well, we must all get going," Basil proclaimed, but looked down to Olivia. "Except for you, Miss Flamsheer."

"Flaversham." Dawson helps correct.

Katie held Olivia too her. Olivia looked up at Basil.

"Either way, she's not coming with us." Basil folded his arms.

"Come on, this is for her, why can't she come?" Cherry asked. "How can you say no to a cute little face?" 

"Young lady, you're not coming with us and that's final!" Basil said sharply. 

Toby ended up taking Cherry, Katie, Basil and Dawson on his back, Olivia was then able to go, despite Basil's protests. Olivia was clung to Basil. Dawson ended up on Toby's tail. Katie was making sure Cherry stayed on. Cherry held Katie tight as they went along. Basil was the only determined and excited one as he held Toby's collar like a horse's reigns as they went along. Katie had a grin on her face. Olivia clung tight to Basil. Dawson was trying to keep on Toby.


	6. Chapter 6

Toby had dropped them off at a place that did not seem familiar. Basil inspected it and showed them a secret way in and they were inside this place. Cherry tried to figure out what it was, but saw giant toys. This must have been the human equivalent of Flaversham's Toy Store. There was even a giant porcelain doll that appeared rather eerie at this size and stature. 

"These toys seem so big at this height..." Cherry whispered.

Basil came from behind the doll's legs. "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin, so please, doctor and ladies, be very careful."

Katie held Olivia's paw. She giggled as Basil pushed a Chess piece. Olivia looked around curious. Basil looked just as well as a spy as he looked about the ginormous toy store. Cherry looked around and kept careful when they had to climb up a ladder, she wasn't really good with heights. There were scary sights at this sight such as the clowns and a mini marching band. Basil took out his magnifying glass and found tiny footprints.

Olivia stood in the way at one point. Katie looked around from where she stood. Dawson looked slightly overwhelmed from the giant rocking horse which looked just as big as a real horse to him. Basil murmured as he noticed that the clockwork was missing from certain toys. Perhaps that could be a clue of some kind. There was a scribbled to do list by Katie's foot.

Katie looked down at it and picked it up. "Basil." she says, softly.

Basil looked focused, having his back turned to her. "Please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"I've found a clue~" she purrs.

Basil looked interested until a bunch of random music box toys were going off and even rolling around. There was a Dumbo the elephant toy spinning its head as it blew bubbles around them, which seemed to be a distraction. Also, in the corner, there was a gently rocking baby carriage toy with lullaby music. Olivia went wandering off. Cherry looked around, then saw Olivia going. She decided to follow the girl, in case she got into any trouble. The baby carriage was covered as it gently rocked with the music and a tiny pink bonnet was visible from under the covers.

Olivia went to look in the baby carriage. When Olivia pulled back the blankets, the evil bad, Fidget was revealed to be under the covers and grinned wickedly with a frightening scream for her. Olivia screamed. Fidget took both the two girls that were together. Katie looked worried and ran ahead. Cherry yelped as she was kidnapped with Olivia by the evil bat.

"Olivia and Cherry!" Dawson gasped.

Basil ran with Dawson and Katie to get Fidget for taking away their friends. They had to run back away though as a big tambourine was going to run them over if they ran that way. Olivia struggled in the bag. Fidget tried desperately to escape. Katie looked worried and tried to get them back. Basil and Dawson landed on an Around the World mat and tried to run away from the doll coming down for them and got away, only for the doll to smash its face against the table.

Katie ended up trapped in a toy bird cage. Dawson was stuck to the wall because of a jousting knight's sword. Basil looked to save them, but his head was crashed against cymbals and he stumbled by a bunch of marbles, but he fell and landed into them, making the marbles go forward, hitting Dawson and Katie. Katie squeaked and rubbed her aching head. Katie and Dawson would have to wait, as Basil got on a bouncing horse as Fidget tried to escape. Luckily the horse seemed to get higher with every bounce and he climbed up blocks and a toy tower to stop Fidget from his kidnapping heist. Cherry and Olivia called for Katie and Basil as they were stuck in the bag together and to be taken far away. Fidget managed to get out to the roof and knocked the bricks down. He then limped off with them.

Katie used the marble to open the cage "Cherry! Olivia!" She cries. She then heard Basil needed help. She knew Basil would shout.

Dawson tried to help. Cherry and Olivia muffled for help as Fidget was taking them away. Basil fell with the blocks, but luckily, it did not kill him. Katie tried to undo Basil from the doll's string. Dawson hoped Basil wouldn't shout at the girl. Basil struggled as he tried to get himself free and blinked to Katie. Katie managed to get him undone. She shouldn't have let Olivia go or let her friend get in the trouble.

Basil didn't say anything, but he actually had a look of thanks to Katie and looked around for Fidget with Cherry and Olivia. "Now, where is that winged scoundrel?"

"He took them." Katie says softly.

Dawson put a paw on her shoulder.

Basil sighed. "That isn't good..." He actually sounded worried about the girls, knowing how attached Katie was with them.

Katie got angry with herself. "I should've been watching them! Now they've been taken and they could be getting hurt!" She says, both angrily and sadly.

"Now, now, we'll get them back, I'm sure of it," Basil tried to settle poor Katie.

Katie wiped her eyes. "Oh... Here." she sniffles handing him the list.

Dawson handed her a handkerchief. Basil hummed, then took a look at the list. It was a bit of scribbles, but he would take a closer look at it to examine it to see what it was for and maybe find out where it came from.

"I think Fidget dropped it..." Katie says quietly.

"Yes, he did take the things on the list." Dawson agrees.

"Don't worry you all..." Basil replied, seeming to have a soft spot as Dawson and Katie were sad with Olivia and Cherry taken away from them. "It isn't entirely hopeless." He gave an assuring smile, hoping the two of them still wouldn't be upset.

Dawson smiled a little. Katie still looked upset, but not as much now.

Basil looked to Katie softly too. He put his paw on her shoulder and smiled calmly to her. "We'll get them back."

Dawson nodded. Katie nodded too, slowly. Basil kept his smile, it was the nicest he had ever been to any one of them. Katie blushed under her fur. Dawson nervously headed back to Toby.

"I'm sure there's a chance, Miss Day..." Basil said softly and sweetly to Katie. "There's always a chance."

Katie nodded, then heard Toby growling. "We... Better go save Dawson." she says quietly.

"Quite..." Basil agreed, going with her to get to the doctor and 'enlarged' basset hound.

Katie soothed Toby. Dawson looked worried at Toby. Basil was interested in Katie's skills, but he got Toby to calm down in a way that wouldn't startle poor Dawson. Katie got on Toby. Toby waited for Basil and Dawson. Basil climbed up, helping Katie, then giving a 'helping paw' to Dawson to continue their perilous adventure.

Katie held onto Basil. Dawson tried holding on to Katie to stay up front this time. Basil, Katie, and Dawson were then off. Basil just hoped he could keep his promise that Cherry and Olivia would be okay by the time they would all find them. Katie looked grim.

"Quickly, back to Baker Street!" Basil commanded Toby as they went off. He needed to gather the evidence and ponder to where to find the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, they arrived back at Baker Street and Katie watched as Basil did tests on the paper. Meanwhile, Fidget had taken Olivia and Cherry to Ratigan's hideout. While they were getting there, Ratigan was pestering poor Mr. Flaversham again about making a certain thing for an incoming plot. Ratigan was watching Flaversham work the robot that would soon look like Queen Mousetoria. Hiram did the best he could, so he wouldn't end up seriously hurt if he didn't follow Ratigan's orders. He just didn't want to do anything bad and he deeply missed his daughter. He flinched at the incoming light as Ratigan was now in to check up on him. He had the metal basis about done.

"How are we doing today, Flaversham?" Ratigan asks, using his usual charming personality.

Hiram blinked with a sigh. "I've been better, sir..." He did not like anything in this situation he was in.

"Is our robot almost done?" Ratigan asks.

"I still need more tools and gears..." Hiram informed, Fidget was sent to get just those things, also two girls, specifically Olivia and Cherry, he didn't know they were on their way though.

"Oh, yes, they'll be coming soon, along with a little present or two." Ratigan says. He set the ballerina flower doll dancing.

Hiram just felt shattered inside. Fidget finally came back with the hostages while Olivia looked horrified in his grasp.

"Father!" Olivia cries.

Ratigan watched.

"Olivia!" Hiram gasped.

Cherry stomped on Fidget's foot as he made him let go of Olivia to meet with her father. Olivia ran over to her father and hugged him.

"You see, we had your daughter and new guest brought in." Ratigan says, allowing the hug.

Fidget hopped about moaned about how his 'good foot' was hurting.

Hiram happily hugged Olivia tightly, he almost cried once he got to hold her in his arms once again. He then looked over to Cherry. "What happened to you?"

Cherry shrugged. "I dunno, I was thrown in a bag, it's been a crazy week for me so far!"

Olivia hugged him still. Ratigan pulled Hiram away then after Olivia was being pulled away with Cherry again. Fidget came to take Cherry and Olivia back away, seperating them again. Ratigan smiled charmingly. Olivia was crying out for her father as she was pulled away.

"Please, Professor..." Hiram frowned to Ratigan as Olivia was taken away.

"You know what will happen if you don't finish it." Ratigan says, flicking his bell. While inside, though his darling kitty Felicia wouldn't come.

"Y-Yes... Just don't hurt my daughter... Or that new friend of hers..." Hiram sounded terrified, but obedient.

Ratigan crushed the doll before leaving. "Have it ready for tonight." he growls as he left.

Hiram flinched at the door slam, but agreed to do so. Cherry and Olivia struggled as Fidget was dragging them outside and into a glass bottle. Fidget shoved Olivia into the bottle, and then managed to get Cherry in too.

"Don't worry... We'll get out of here..." Cherry said to Olivia in the most comforting way she could.

Olivia hugged Cherry. Cherry gently hugged her back, humming a soothing song.

Basil turned the light on as he took out his magnifying glass to take a closer look at the paper as he was with Dawson and Katie still. "Offhand, I can deduce very little... Only that the words are written with a broad-pointed quill pen which as splattered twice..." He sniffed it a bit. "Written by a bat who has drunken Rodent's Delight, a drink only found in the seediest of pubs."

Katie grimaced and glanced over from her spot by the window.

Basil grabbed his microscope to thoroughly discover this. "Coal dust... Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps." He went off to purposely catch the paper on fire.

Dawson watched him. Katie continued to stare out of the window. She knew what happened here, Basil would discover where Fidget drank. Basil used several chemicals involved with this and once the liquid finally dropped green into the blue and made red with red dust about, he was excited and even congratulated Dawson for helping. He finally concluded the 'salt water' came from a place called the Riverfront Area. Dawson was slightly amazed. Katie sighed softly. She hadn't touched her tea or crumpet.

"We'll have to report to the Rat Trap," Basil concluded. "Incognito of course."

Dawson looked unsure. Katie looked wondering what outfit he would have her wear.

Basil went into a closet, he found a pirate like outfit for Dawson and found a captain's coat for himself. "Now... What for Ms. Day..."

Dawson looked. Katie waited. There were few options for women to be in this time.

"Hmm..." Basil scratched his furry chin. He had a hard time finding a proper outfit for Katie around this time.

Dawson didn't come out from hiding once they arrived at the area. Katie blushed deeply, trying to pull her dress top up a little, it showed a bit too much chest. 

Basil was ahead as he had his stub in his mouth, not actually smoking. He looked back and encouraged Katie and Dawson to catch up. Dawson came out trying to pull his top down to cover his stomach. Katie was blushing, her hair up as she came and stood next to Basil in a dark red, tight fitting dress. Basil waited for them as he looked around to make sure no one would ambush them this time. Dawson was complaining about his outfit too. Katie calmed her blush and tried to look sultry. She clung to Basil's arm.

Basil seemed to tune Dawson out, but did give him some advice before they actually went in. "Just follow my lead... Do as I do."

Dawson started to copy him. Katie clung to Basil making herself seem like a proper 'lady of the night'. Basil gave nods and gestures to the rodents in the bar as they went along, one who had gotten abuse from a waitress due to him flirting with her while she was flirting with him. Dawson copied him. Though he ended up bumping into a few mice.

Katie hid a squeak a few times as some of the bar people pinched her butt. Darn disguise. The two men and one woman mouse kept walking, all was well so far until a dagger nearly shot right in front of Dawson, though luckily, not injuring him. Dawson stumbled back into a lady mouse's chair and he started to apologize. The mouse woman looked a little angry at first, but she gave him a rather sneaky smile and blew smoke into his face. When she did, she let out a laugh with the mouse men she was playing cards with. Dawson got angry and almost gave them away.

Katie however giggled and pulled Dawson away. "Come on, luv... Come over 'ere and sit with yer captain." she giggles. She then sat him down with Basil, and thankful her cheeks were rouged anyway, sat on Basil's lap, to keep up pretences.

"Remember, Dawson, we're low-life ruffians..." Basil whispered sharply to Dawson, he had a small smile at Katie's method of bringing him back. He kept an eye out for anything suspicious. 

On stage, there was a juggling octopus that was about the same size as the rodents in the room and even caught the three balls in his hat as the audience looked like they wanted him dead, almost as if they were expecting something a lot better. Dawson sat down. He clapped a little but quickly stopped. Katie kept an eye out too. There was booing heard from the crowd. One mouse even yelled, calling the octopus juggler an eight-legged bum. Tomatoes, cabbages, daggers, and bottles were thrown, but the cephlapod luckily got off stage before getting hit with any of the messy and threatening projectiles. 

"What's yer pleasure, mates?" a large mouse woman came to the mice, taking their drink orders.

"Oh, um, I'll have a dry sherry." Dawson was about to say.

Katie made as if it was a joke on Dawson's part and giggled. "Oh, luv, yer so silly," she tells him. "In'e, Captain?" She asks.

"Very," Basil chuckled, then covered Dawson's mouth to keep him from going any further. "Two pints for me and my shipmate. Now how 'bout you, deary?" he then asked Katie.

"Make mine a glass o' wine." Katie says.

Dawson looked a little annoyed. The mouse waitress nodded.

"Oh, by the way," Basil caught her before she went off. "We just got into port. We're lookin' for an old friend of mine. Maybe ye know him... Goes by the name of... Ratigan!"

The waitress looked a little alarmed, this also got the other patrons' attentions instantly. Even the piano player.

"I... Never heard of him..." the waitress replied, though it seemed to be a lie, she walked off then.

Katie frowned slightly, but covered the reason by glancing at the stage. Dawson was watching the show. This time, it was a lizard on a unicycle, balancing someone on his head. The piano played a new tune as the new act came on. Just as the lizard and frog came on stage, they were instantly booed. Projectiles were thrown at them once more and the curtains closed instantly. Sheesh, tough crowd. The piano player played a soft tune and the curtains pulled back to show a female white mouse with a blue bow, a blue under dress and she wore a dark pink coat over herself, looking a little unhappy as she started to sing. Katie looked at the female mouse. Ah, Miss Kitty. She then looked over at where Fidget would come.

Dawson looked enamored. Fidget's peg leg was heard. The rowdy male mice seemed to calm down as the female was singing to them, especially about their hard lives. The music got more lively as Miss Kitty kept singing and she seemed happier now, but that wouldn't be the best part just yet. Katie looked at Basil. Should she go and try to get information from the bat? Dawson looked almost in love at the mouse. Fidget fell but got back up. Basil gave her a quiet wish of good luck before letting her go. 

He then looked to the portly mouse waitress and had a smirk as he saw that she was whispering to the bartender about something. Miss Kitty went behind the curtains as the music swelled for her and she came back out, wearing less clothes as a couple of identically dressed fellow dancers came to her sides. The lead singer removed her skirt to reveal rather revealing clothes like a Vegas show girl and threw down her skirt, wooing the mouse men. 

Katie went over to Fidget and linked arms with him. "Hello, there, luv~" she says sultry.

Fidget looked confused but then devious at her. "Hi, girly." he grins.

The bartender put a lot of liquid into one mug from a vial he had, and then the rest in another. One male mouse tried to get on stage, but the others restrained him. Miss Kitty seemed to be having too much fun with that as she kicked the mouse down back to his friends as she kept singing and swooning.

Katie hid a grimace with a smile. "I'm new in this part-a town... You know where a girl can find a good place ta work?" She asks.

Fidget thought. He then nodded, maybe Ratigan would like her. "I do, I do." he says.

The mouse waitress slammed down a couple of beer mugs and Katie's glass down in front of them, telling them it was on the house. Dawson took his mug and drank it.

"Well, then, let's go~" Katie smiled.

Fidget grinned. He drank his drink quickly.

Basil looked through the glass like it was a science experiment, he put one finger in and his assumptions had been right. "Dawson, this drink's been--" he then saw that Dawson had already drank his. "DRUGGED!" This was not good.

Dawson looked very drunk. "Has a rather nice bite to it." he grins.

Fidget moved quickly, taking Katie along. Katie followed, though glanced nervously back to Basil. Basil was a little nervous about Dawson, wondering if this would give them away. He could see Katie with Fidget now as Miss Kitty continued to sing. Perhaps now would be a good time to make a move and proceed the clumsy bat. What luck! He looked to see Dawson was missing, but looked up on stage as he was joining the girls in their song and dance. Miss Kitty took Dawson by the paws and sang deeper as she wasn't even angry or annoyed that he was intruding. The twin dancers kissed Dawson on both cheeks. Dawson blew them kisses, blushing. He ended up landing onto the piano. Fidget was taking Katie down to see Ratigan. Katie kept a calm look on her face.

"Yeah!" Miss Kitty cheered as the piano player jumped back in slight alarm.

The pianist tried to knock out Dawson, but ended up hitting a more brutal and thuggish mouse. Next thing everyone knew, there was a bar fight. 

"Dawson, Dawson!" Basil tried to wake up his fallen companion, they had to get moving, Fidget was taking Katie away.

Dawson was unconscious. Fidget was excited to show Ratigan. Katie was getting a bit nervous.

Basil patted him on the face. "Dawson! Come on, old fella, there's not a moment to lose!" 

The other mice were beating each other senseless, even with the use of gunshots. However, Basil found a way out, there was a door on the floor that could be their escape. Dawson woke up, following Basil. Fidget crooned bits of Miss Kitty's song, holding Katie's wrist as he led her along. Basil and Dawson made it down without any harm and they watched the bat go with the newly female mouse underground. Once the bat made it through one way, it was time to sneak up behind.

Dawson quietly followed. Fidget moved quicker than normal, wanting to take Katie there quickly. He even lifted her up. Katie gasped and hoped Basil would be quick in following. Once Fidget and Katie were further away, Basil decided to take that time to now follow so it would be less suspicious. Dawson stuck with Basil. Fidget soon had Katie in front of Ratigan, then scurried off to get in a disguise. Katie looked up at the rat with wider eyes. Basil and Dawson kept following.

"Oh, who is this you brought with you?" Ratigan asked, observing Katie. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before... Then again, I never have your little friend either..."

Katie looked up at Ratigan, and keeping in character gave a sultry smile. "I can be whoever you want, luv." she winks.

"Oh, saucy, aren't we?" Ratigan chuckled as he took her one paw. "Do you like to live dangerously?"

"Danger is my middle name~" Katie smiles coyly. She was trying to keep him busy until Basil and Dawson arrived.

"How adorable," Ratigan chuckled again. "I'm expecting more company soon, perhaps you'd like to help me greet them, eh?"

Katie looked curious. "Company?" She wonders.

"Ah yes, the icing to my cake," Ratigan had a small, though clearly evil smile to the female. "I've already had the Flavershams over."

Katie looked worried, but tried to hide it quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah, musn't spoil the surprise until the other guests come along." Ratigan chuckled, not going to tell her.

Katie gave a fake smile. Fidget was in a bottle, pretending to be Olivia.

Ratigan saw this and checked the time. "Should be arriving any moment..."

Katie looked curious.

Ratigan put his arm around Katie, trying to sweet talk her. "I'm sure you know about Queen Mousetoria... There's going to be a new sheriff in town though..."

Katie looked up at him. "A sheriff, huh?" She asks.

"It's an expression, dear," Ratigan chuckled, thinking she was confused with how he delivered that. "You'll find out soon enough..." he then opened a door that showed Olivia and Cherry. "NOW GET IN THERE!" he shoved Katie inside with his other hostages.

Katie stumbled over as she was shoved in. Olivia ran to Katie and hugged her.

"Katie!" Cherry nearly gasped.

Unlike with Hiram and Olivia, Ratigan actually didn't break up the heartwarming reunion moment between the two. He let them get it out of the way before he spoke again.

"Cherry... Olivia." Katie says quietly.

Olivia cried into her skirt. 

Cherry held Katie with Olivia. "I missed you so much..."

Ratigan nearly looked annoyed with the girls reuniting.

"I missed you too." Katie murmurs.

"You still have one last chance, 'Brie'." Ratigan threatened Cherry.

"I said no, you can keep your crummy plans to yourself!" Cherry sneered.

"Suit yourself, this time, I won't be defeated," Ratigan snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal business and a score to settle!" he slammed the door on them, leaving them trapped inside.

Dawson came through with Basil. Katie glared at Ratigan.

"I hate him..." Cherry grumbled, at least she was with Katie again.

Basil and Dawson poked their heads through the wall they hid behind and looked to the bottle to see 'Olivia' in her coat and hat, lying down in her bottle prison. The two mice ran over, trying not to get caught while they would go to their rescue. Basil went to the neck of the bottle and tried to pull the cork. "It's stuck!" he groaned while trying to get the cork off. "I wonder where the other girls are..."

Fidget suddenly turned around. Katie tried to get Basil's attention. Dawson looked surprised as they seemed to trigger a 'party'.

"SURPRISE!!!" a bunch of mice suddenly yelled, making Basil fall from the neck of the bottle. 

Everyone clapped and laughed as there was suddenly balloons and confetti and a welcome banner for the mouse detective.

Fidget grinned, getting out of the bottle.

"Basil." Ratigan greeted.

Basil glared harshly at the rat, nearly clenching his teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratigan taunted Basil and practically called him a loser. He strapped them down to a mousetrap. He glanced over at the girls quickly but then described what his trap would do to the men. Basil looked plum in defeat like he couldn't solve his way out of this one. Ratigan was mocking Basil. Fidget got Cherry out of the bottle, corking it up again. 

He tied her up and got her in the blimp, along with Flaversham. Dawson was trying to get Basil to spring into action. Katie held Olivia safely, looking worried for Cherry. Cherry grunted and struggled, then frowned as she was away from Katie again. Basil frowned, the traps were set and they could die from any possible angle. Was this the end of Basil of Baker Street, the great mouse detective? Ratigan got into the blimp and taunted Basil until they were no longer in hearing range.

Dawson looked at Basil. "Come on, Basil, if you don't do something, we're going to die!" He says.

Basil sighed, he was just down in the dumps as the record slowly played, very fitting to their pain and misery of this situation. "Oh, there's nothing I can do... He's won the battle..."

Katie started to kick at the cork.

Dawson looked at Basil. "You can't let him win, what about the Queen and the others?" He asks.

"Oh, how could I have been so blind?" Basil was still glum as the song was slowly winding down. "Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I..."

Dawson soon got annoyed with Basil's pessimistic attitude. "We might as well set off the trap ourselves and get it over with!" He yells.

Basil sighed very wearily, Ratigan would never walk into a trap like this. The record was getting slower and slower, the song must be ending very soon, which meant they would be in an unworthy demise. 

"Oh, it's finally happened," Basil sighed. "I've been outwitted..."

Dawson looked grumpy. He was annoyed and had just shouted at Basil.

"Basil, either get over it or do it yourself!" Katie shouts.

"Beaten... Duped... Made a fool of..." Basil continued, seeming to tune them out. "Oh, ridiculed, belittled..."

The record scratched slightly, but the song kept going and the traps didn't set off just yet. Katie tried pushing at the cork too.

Dawson was majorly annoyed. "Might as well set the trap off yourself!" He says angrily.

"'Set it off now'..." Basil muttered. He slowly shut his eyes, and suddenly came back alive. "Set it off now? Y-Yeah... Yes! We'll set the trap off now!" he chuckled as he suddenly looked animate again, but slightly insane.

Dawson blinked. He looked at Basil like the detective was crazy. The record finally stopped and the needle moved. This set off the cork by a wine glass with an olive in it. 

Basil took note of the actions that are set to kill them. "Angle of the trajectory, multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle, dividing by the Guttermeg's principle, of opposing forces in motion, and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium," he then looked to the mouse doctor as their paws were holding back the trap until the sphere would roll down for them and snap them with the arrow and gun to kill them. "Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!"

Dawson closed his eyes tight in fear, shaking just a little, but going to help him.

"Get ready, Dawson!" Basil told him. "Steady... NOW!" he let go of the trap as the sphere came whooshing down from the tunnel it was going through to snap the trap onto them.

Dawson pushed it with Basil. Katie blinked as she watched. Just as the ball came down, it got caught in the metal trap instantly as they let go. The trap wiggled a little and one of the bolts hit the gun, making it shoot upward and the arrow went the other way with the bullet. The arrow hit the axe and it came crashing down, but hit the middle of the trap and freed both Dawson and Basil without them getting killed or injured. 

The anvil came down and smashed, again, missing the male mice, but it shook the bottle and made the cork pop off, freeing Katie and Olivia. Dawson looked surprised, but reached out and caught Olivia. Olivia screamed, but then looked shocked. Katie merely gasped.

Basil quickly changed into his old clothes, holding everyone close to him. "Thank you, Dawson...." he then wrapped everyone closer to him with a silly grin. "Smile, everyone!" 

The camera flashed, taking their picture instantly of course. Katie looked surprised, as did the others. 

"Now, we mustn't waste any time," Basil told them. "We have to save the Queen!"

"But we won't get there on time." Dawson says.

"I have my ways." Basil reminded him.

They all went off and climbed through the vents on the public streets. Once Basil was out, he whistled for his faithful companion to give them a much quicker ride to Queen Mousetoria's. Dawson, once again, ended up on Toby's tail as he ran towards the palace. Katie clung to Basil, with Olivia between her and him. Toby growled once he was told the queen was in danger as he took them all to Buckingham Palace, carefully and quickly as possible. 

"I just hope your friend and father will be quite alright." Basil said to Katie and Olivia as they were on their way.

"I'm sure they will be..." Katie says softly, hugging the two.

Olivia nodded. Toby barked as they passed horses that looked like giants compared to their tiny size. Within moments, they were at the front gates and the dog stopped once he came to a way for them to go into without disturbing any of the humans. Basil walked through a hole with them, leading them in through the palace to save the Queen and maybe even Cherry.

Fidget was taking the Queen to be eaten by Felicia. Katie gave Olivia to Dawson. She would help fight. The Queen kept trying to kick at Fidget as he held her above him and ready to be eaten by the deathly jaws of the cat, who eagerly awiated to be fed. Basil grabbed the Queen just as Fidget was about to throw her right into Felicia's mouth. Fidget ended up falling, almost eaten himself but able to get away. Katie helped untie the Queen. Felicia was going to try to eat him anyway. She stopped once she heard barking, ah, the dreaded enemy of a cat to be faced with a dog. Toby growled and chased Felicia down the street.

"Good heavens," Queen Mousetoria gasped once she was rescued. "Thank you, my dear..." she was angry, but soft to Katie since she was helping save her.

"Forgive my state of dress, Your Majesty, however, I am pleased to see you are well, other than this evil plot on your life." Katie says softly. She got the Queen her robe to help cover her, so she wasn't in just the nightgown.

Queen Mousetoria took her robe, feeling better now, then looked firm. "Pleased to meet you too, but I'm afraid that we have to stop a menace taking my place!"

"Where is he now?" Basil asked.

"Out with the good ladies and gentlemice," the Queen informed. "He's used some sort of robot replica so he can take over the kingdom!"

Dawson tied up Fidget and the other 'guards' once Ratigan was out the front. Ratigan was reading off a long list of his rules. Olivia hugged her father. Hiram hugged back, hoping this reunion wouldn't be rudely and instantly interrupted like the last. The Queen Mousetoria robot was unresponsive for a moment, but it then called Ratigan an 'insidious fiend', shocking the citizens. Cherry was nowhere to be found. Ratigan looked mad and tried to quieten the robot.

Dawson watched. Olivia, who was at the back, heard a muffled sound from in a crate. She got Katie who helped her open it. Katie saw it was her friend and started to loosen her bonds. Fidget, meanwhile, was wiggling free from his own bonds.

"You're not my royal consort!" the robot queen snapped before it was silenced. 

Cherry gasped once the crate was opened and she was free. "Food... Water... Atmosphere..." she panted like she had been starving for at least three days.

Ratigan was slowly getting angrier. But he tried to play it off as a joke. Fidget slipped out of the ropes. He then quietly went over to the three. He pushed Cherry over and grabbed Olivia and ran off with her. Katie managed to help her friend out but not able to properly untie the ropes. She had to run after Fidget, trying to save the young girl she felt a family-like bond to, too. After all, the girl was very young.

Basil kept controlling the robot from now on to throw off the townspeople and Ratigan himself and even purposely made the mechanics go haywire. Once it got to a good time, he came from behind the curtains to bust him and called the villain something he hated more than anything. "SEWER RAT!" 

Cherry got herself settled and glared as Fidget took Olivia away from Hiram yet again. "Katie, don't let him go!"

Ratigan cried out in anger. Dawson helped jump on Ratigan. Only for the rat to throw them all off. Katie nodded and ran after them still.

Fidget ran up to a balcony. "Got girl! Got girl!" He shouts.

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil called sharply.

Hiram let Cherry go and they had rushed out too to take down Ratigan and end his true reign of terror. Queen Mousetoria even jumped on Ratigan while the guards tried to stop the townsmice.

Ratigan threw them all off and, after jumping on a couple of mice's heads like stepping stones, grabbed a rope and swung up onto the balcony. He grabbed Olivia off Fidget and noticed Katie too, grabbing her. "Follow me and the girls die!" He warned, before rushing off with them.

Fidget was sorting out the blimp. Katie blinked, surprised at the sudden grabbing.

"KATIE!" Cherry cried to her. 

Hiram looked devastated for both Katie and Olivia. 

"Hurry, you two!" Basil told Dawson and Cherry before dashing off, going to follow Ratigan anyway.

Ratigan threw them into the basket before getting in himself. Fidget started to pedal, making the blimp fly. Dawson ran with Basil, Cherry and Hiram.

"There he goes!" Basil pointed when they came outside and the blimp was beyond their reach. "Dawson, Flaversham, Cherry, gather up those balloons!"

"Balloons?" Cherry looked around, she didn't see them at first, but she eventually did. 

Basil lowered the national flag as thunder was heard. Must be a big storm coming. Dawson helped gather the balloons.

"This better work..." Cherry mumbled as she helped, hoping it would for Katie and Olivia's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

After the balloons were set, the flag was tied together and they had created their own hot air balloon. Cherry was very nervous about going up, but she had to remind herself that Katie needed help, so she went along with it and they were flying through the air now. Dawson and Hiram held the balloon strings as Cherry was slightly clinging to Basil as she looked deathly pale, due to her intense acrophobia. Dawson was helping steer the makeshift air balloon. After a little while, Fidget was thrown from the blimp and Ratigan was flying it. Katie was clinging Olivia safely to her. She wouldn't allow the girl to get hurt.

"Let 'er go, chaps!" Basil commanded.

Cherry couldn't even respond, she looked traumatized beyond belief due to the high height. Hiram helped let loose some air from the balloon and they were going backward rather too quickly, but they could catch up with the blimp.

Olivia looked at the balloons. She grinned. "Everyone!" She shouts, excited.

Ratigan glanced back. Katie was watching as Big Ben got closer, her eyes wide.

"IIIIIII feeeeel diiizzzyyyy...." Cherry shook a little, looking quite sick to her stomach as they even passed London Bridge, only, it wasn't falling down. At least not now. 

Basil was very determined as they came closer for Ratigan, but the rat's blimp seemed to be slowing down. Fidget got thrown out and Ratigan sped up the blimp. Katie was horrorstruck, looking at Big Ben.

"Steady!" Basil called before he went to jump after Ratigan in his blimp after Fidget fell into the water, uncertain if he survived or not.

Ratigan growled and ducked. Dawson supported Cherry. Katie glanced back at Basil and Ratigan. Basil may have not exactly gotten the rat, but he was still determined as always. Big Ben's clock face seemed so intense right at this moment as it looked like they would crash against it. Cherry wasn't sure what she was more scared of now. This very moment or still being at a very high height and she was this size. Ratigan was about to attack Basil but screamed. Katie shielded Olivia, holding her close. The blimp crashed into the clock face.

"Oh, goodness..." Cherry whimpered when she looked down to see what had happened as she floated with Dawson and Hiram. 

Hiram bore a grave expression, he was certain no one could have survived that impact. Ratigan woke up first and grabbed Katie, covering her mouth. Olivia was next to Basil, trying to wake him up. Katie squirmed in Ratigan's hold. She was trying to warn the two.

Basil groaned as he woke up on a giant clock gear. He forgot where he was for a moment as he gasped and saw the enormous gears all around them, he then looked to the little girl. "Olivia... Where's Katie?" he asked, deeply concerned.

Ratigan reached up to slap Basil.

"Basil, look out!" Katie exclaims, managing to get her mouth free.

Olivia gasped. Basil looked behind him and he was too late. He had been slapped off the gear, but this time, he wasn't going to give up again. He rolled off the one that was spinning with him, but he grabbed onto the ends to save his own life before he would save Katie and Olivia. He had trouble grabbing onto it though and pulling himself up. Olivia went to help Basil. Katie bit Ratigan's paw. Ratigan cried out and ended up letting Katie go but kicked Olivia off the gear. Basil managed to get free and trapped Ratigan's cape against a couple of crushing gears and gasped once he saw Olivia's life was in serious jeopardy. 

A couple of gears were going to fuse together and once Olivia would get up there, that would mean they would crush her tiny body as well. 

"Come on, Katie!" Basil called as he rushed off to get to a different gear and climbed up the chains to save Olivia before she would be squashed against the metal gears she was about to be next for.

Ratigan struggled to get his cape free. Olivia looked scared. Katie followed Basil to save Olivia. The top gear was now inches away from little Olivia. When Basil and Katie were flying up the chain together, they saved Olivia with just seconds to spare! Basil let Katie hold Olivia, seeing as the girls had become close lately as they were getting to the top of the famed and large clock of London to make their escape into safety. Ratigan noticed them escaping. He flew into a blind rage, no longer did he have any gentleman in him. He tore after them, like the rat he was. Olivia clung to Katie.

Katie carried the girl. "Basil, hold onto me, I'll hold Olivia out." she says.

Dawson was helping the balloons get closer. Hiram followed suit with Dawson, they were very close! Basil held Katie as she held the little mouse girl and Hiram reached his paw for his daughter's. Ratigan lunged for the two adults. Dawson was controlling the balloons. Olivia latched onto her father's hands and hugged him. Katie smiled as Olivia was grabbed, seconds before Ratigan grabbed them. Hiram hugged as soon as he got to hold Olivia once it started to rain.

"Katie!" Cherry weakly called, she may have been under intense pressure with her fear, but she was more worried about her 'sister' right now.

Basil and Katie were falling down with Ratigan, missing the makeshift hot air balloon. Ratigan was hiding a moment after they fell. Katie landed on the hour hand. Olivia clung to her father. Basil looked to where he fell and was starting to feel Cherry's pain as he stood up and leaned onto the hand, trying not to fall himself. 

"Guys, over here!" Cherry called as they still floated with Olivia included. 

The rain grew slightly heavier, but Basil looked relieved to see them. Ratigan reached out and grabbed them both in one armn Katie groaned slightly and then gasped as his arm came around their throats. Basil managed to wiggle himself free and he tried to crawl away from Ratigan's wrath, he was actually very frightened at this very moment. Katie bit his arm this time.

Ratigan started to attack the two. Olivia whimpered. Ratigan was at nearly all ends, even when Katie and Basil would escape in other ends. The balloon was coming for Katie and Basil, but it didn't look good. Basil was sliding and slipping due to the rain and Ratigan was much more of a terror now than he was before. Lightning flashed as he was gripping the end of the minute hand of Big Ben and he had Katie wrapped around his waist. Katie was holding as tight as she could, glaring at Ratigan.

Ratigan managed to knock them off, laughing madly. Cherry tried to reach for Basil and/or Katie, but it looked as though they couldn't save them. She was now very angry with Ratigan. Hiram looked worried a moment as he kept his hold on Olivia. The two fell, the propeller held in Basil's paw. Ratigan was laughing his success.

"On the contrary!" Basil mocked Ratigan as the 'sewer rat' believed he had won. "The game's not ever yet!" he rang a tiny bell.

This suddenly made the clock hands go to midnight and the bells rung loudly from inside Big Ben's face, still able to operate. Cherry clamped her hands over her ears the best that she could with the booming bells that were even louder than the Bells of Notre Dame. Katie closed her eyes tight from the noise, but held Basil tight. Ratigan fell, but grabbed the back of Katie's skirt, pulling the two mice with him. Basil still had the propeller as they were falling from Big Ben all together now. 

"Katie..." Cherry whispered sadly as she watched with the others as the three rodents disappeared behind the fog. 

Hiram held Olivia as this felt like a very sad moment for all now. Suddenly, there was a squeaking noise heard. Katie had had to get rid of the outer dress. So basically was in her under dress and corset. Olivia turned to look with wide eyes. The rain seemed to stop as Basil was flying up with Katie, both safe and sound. Hiram saw this and he was instantly happy for them. 

Cherry had her eyes covered, she didn't know that Katie and Basil were okay. "No, no, I can't look... I just can't..."

"They're okay!" Olivia cried happily.

Katie was blushing.

"Oh, Katie..." Cherry saw as they all happily reunited.

Basil smiled, hugging everyone again. 

Cherry sniffled and hugged her 'big sister'. "I was so worried..."

Katie held her, not even caring about the wounds from the scratches. She looked at Basil, offering a small smile. Olivia joined the two girls in the hug. Hiram smiled as he took the balloon away from Big Ben.

Basil smiled back to Katie. "Twas an honor to work with you, Miss Day."

"And you, Mr. Basil." Katie says quietly.

This was a very happy moment.

A while after, they landed and the mice cheered for all of them. Queen Mousetoria gave smiles to her heroes and the Flavershams, she also decided she should reward them. Katie had been patched up, the same time but in different rooms, as Basil. She was now in a soft purple dress that the Queen had given her. Queen Mousetoria allowed Basil and Dawson to come forth as she rose her scepter. 

Cherry smiled, this was a big honor for them. The mouse queen praised the mice for their heroism and for vanquishing that horrible Ratigan and had knighted them. Katie smiled as the two were knighted. Basil and Dawson rose after their picture was taken for the local paper.

"And of course, we'll have two new ladies." Queen Mousetoria chuckled.

"U-Us?" Cherry gulped, referring to her and Katie.

"Oh, yes..." Queen Mousetoria gestured for them to come over. 

Cherry beamed to Katie before they went over. Katie looked surprised but stood beside Cherry, before lowering onto one knee as directed. Cherry wiped her eyes as she did the same.

Queen Mousetoria smiled as she gently tapped them with her scepter, as it was customary. "I dub thee Lady Katie and Lady Cherry... Thank you for your services to save the day with Lord Basil of Baker Street and Lord David Dawson."

"It was an honor to meet you, Your Majesty, thank you for this honor too." Katie says softly.

"Y-Yes, thank you..." Cherry added, more soft.

"It was nice to meet you too," Queen Mousetoria smiled to them. "God's speed, my dears..."

Katie bowed her head before standing up. She smiled softly.

Cherry stood with Katie as the crowd applauded them. "This has been fun and all, but how are we gonna get home?" she asked her dear friend/sister.

Katie smiled for the crowd. "I don't know." she whispers.

After the knighting ceremony, they all went to Basil's place as they framed the newspaper article of how they were honored by the queen herself.


End file.
